When Heroes Collide
by Jediferret
Summary: During the events of RE3: Nemesis, Carlos must find a cure for Jill. But, he runs into another survivor, Leon Kennedy.


Title – When Heroes Collide

Rating – PG-13

Summary –Carlos runs into Leon in Raccoon City

Disclaimer – I don't own Resident Evil, but I wish I did. :)

Author's Note – This story is actually based on a Japanese comic of RE: Nemesis. I can't read it or anything, but I've got enough out of it to get the gist of what happened. I'm going to have to change the game's storyline around a bit to fit this in, so bare with me as I do my best to get the idea written. This story is being made up as I go along, so any advice or constructive criticism is welcome as long as you're nice about it. Thanks! – Jediferret

_

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy_

"Well, this isn't good." Leon Kennedy muttered.

He stared at the wreckage in front of him. Leon figured he would have to backtrack if he wanted to get to the RPD building. Somehow a large bus and several cars had piled up near the rear entrance of the building, which meant he would have to use the front entrance, which is blocked by the huge semi that nearly crushed him and Claire. He only hoped she made it alive. She was an incredible woman, this he couldn't deny. But, he was a capable police officer who graduated top of his class and _he_ was having problems.

Leon was down to his last clip for his Desert Eagle and then he had only nine bullets in his handgun.

_Save the magnum for when you need it, Kennedy._ He thought to himself as he pulled out his handgun.

Leon assured himself by remembering he had great aim.

"Think headshots, you retard." He told himself.

Leon had to think of a way to get to that police station. He would have to take the long way. If he went to the Raccoon City Hospital, he could use the trolley to take him to the other side of town. Then he would have a straight shot to the Police Dept. The only problem was the monsters, zombie dogs, zombies and lack of ammo.

_This is going to be fun._

At that point Leon heard some groaning behind him that belonged to the shuffling shadows coming from the alley.

"This could be a problem."

_Carlos Oliveira _

Carlos couldn't believe what had just happened. That _thing_ didn't just injure Jill; it infected her with the virus. This scared him a bit. Not about his safety, but Jill's. Carlos smacked himself upside the head for being such a retard and freaking out. Actually, that was Jill that smacked him and he was glad she did. He needed to stop worrying about it and get his butt in gear.

_Okay, go to the hospital, get the anti-virus, return and save Jill before she becomes a zombie. I can do that._

Carlos was positive that he would be able to get the anti-virus at the hospital since Umbrella had many of their doctors stationed there. He just hoped that the big guy with the tentacles will stay dead this time. But he didn't get his hopes up.

As he approached the hospital entrance, he noticed dark shadow already entering through the front door. He was pretty sure that with that RPD uniform that it was just another zombie cop. Getting his weapon ready, Carlos ran through the pouring rain and peeked through the glass door. He saw nothing inside. Holding the machine gun ready, he slowly opened the door and entered.

**Click!**

Carlos stopped, feeling something cold against his head.

"Hold it. Don't move."

He froze.

"I'm not a zombie…"

"I know, but there's a monster over there waiting for you to turn the corner."

Carlos looked closer and saw a zombie shuffling towards them. Suddenly a red blur jumped from the alcove with a screech, taking the zombie's head off. Carlos heard the man swear as he aimed and started to fire.

Carlos took aim and fired as well. Soon the creature screeched again and fell to the ground. Afterward, Carlos turned to the man in the RPD uniform.

"Thanks man. I'm Carlos."

The young man ran his hand through his wet, auburn hair before returning his smile.

"I'm Leon with the RPD. It's nice to see a survivor."

Carlos was just a little impatient, though he was very happy to see that at least one officer was smart enough to survive. _He looks rather young though. Oh…oh, crap._

He had heard that Chief Irons was recruiting new officers. The young officer's uniform barely looked worn. Carlos decided it best to keep an eye on this one. _Of course, he was the one that saved you from the Hunter. Perhaps it is best not to underestimate him._

Leon checked his clip before slamming it back in.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ammo on you, would you?" Leon asked with a chagrined look on his face. "I'm almost out."

Carlos blinked and reached into his pocket and tossed him a couple of clips.

"Don't use it all at once."

"Don't worry. I plan to conserve it." Leon grinned as stuffed the ammo in his pocket.

"So, why are you here?" Carlos asked, trying to get the young officer to follow him.

Leon shrugged and sighed. "Today was supposed to be my first day with the RPD, but I was attacked by zombies the moment I arrived in town. I ran into another survivor and we got separated. I'm supposed to meet her back at the RPD building."

Carlos headed for the staff office with Leon in tow. "If the survivor is still alive." He stated.

"I'm not giving up on her. It's my duty to protect her and I'm going to do it."

Carlos was taken aback by the Leon's statement. "You're loco my friend."

Leon crossed his arms across his chest and Carlos swore he saw a pout. _Spoiled brat, I can tell. We're going to be good friends._ Carlos thought to himself with a smile.

To be continued…

* * *

There you have it. If you read this, please leave a review so I know what you thought of it! Thanks! -Jediferret 


End file.
